1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image recognition technology and, more particularly, to methods, devices, systems and assemblies in which an object is identified or recognized in an image. The invention may be particularly applicable to vehicle navigation systems that identify roadway objects and structures in an image of the roadway.
2. Related Art
Image recognition technology has been utilized in a number of different fields including, in particular, the automotive field. For example, vehicle navigation systems and systems that aid the driver in controlling a vehicle may advantageously include image recognition components. In such systems, images of the region around a vehicle may be recorded by a camera within the vehicle. These images may then be analyzed to identify objects, such as roads or road edges, which may be relevant for navigation or for controlling the vehicle. Reference to the terms “to identify an object” or “identifying an object” may include, for example, identifying an object type, identifying an object position or identifying any of a number of other object properties, such as, for example, object size or object orientation. Once an object has been identified or recognized in an image, specific processes may be initiated based upon the type and position of the recognized object. For example, the driver of a vehicle may be alerted to an upcoming junction or intersection once the junction or intersection has been identified in the image.
Methods and devices that are currently utilized for identifying or recognizing an object in an image are frequently slow and inaccurate. This can be particularly disadvantageous where the image is not just a single image, but instead a continuous series of images from a video camera, in which each of the images is analyzed. This may be the case, where a video camera is installed in a vehicle and a real-time stream of images is evaluated.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an image recognition system that has improved recognition accuracy and/or an enhanced recognition speed.